Pocahontas: Tekken Style
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: A journey to New World leads to the meeting of a brave ship captain and Indian Princess. But the war on both sides forbids their love... Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Pocahontas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _any_ of the characters—they belong to Namco (Tekken) and Disney (Pocahontas).

**Summary: **A group of English settlers, namely Mishima Corporation, embark on a journey in search to discover the 'New World'. The ship lands on a peaceful land, and they start digging in hope to find gold. A brave captain decides to take a look around the place—only to meet a native, the daughter of the chief of her tribe. The two fall in love, and they continue to see each other, despite the warnings given by their friends. But when an unexpected death of a member of her tribe, which results in him being held prisoner, the Indian princess must convince both sides before her true love dies by sunrise.

**A/N: **Right, I know what you're thinking… Disney and Tekken don't go together, right? Well, what if we use the most popular couple and blend their chemistry to create a remake of this tragic and spirited tale? Time and places used are exactly the same as used in the Disney movie—however, dialogues and scripts might be diferrent. Please R & R. Enjoy!

**Note: **Words in _italics_ are meant to be singing/humming. Some Native American language (historically, Powhatan language) words are used here. Translations can be found by the footnote.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

---------------------------

**England, 1607**

_In sixteen hundred seven, we sailed the open sea_

_For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company_

_For the New World is like Heaven_

_And we'll all be rich and free_

_Or so we have been told be the Virginia Company_

_So we have been told by the Virginia Company_

_For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company (pause; humming)_

The story opens with a view of Old England and the sea, with people crowding about the harbor. Seagulls fly around, surrounding a huge ship that was about to sail across the globe. People hugged and talked excitedly about the adventure that was about to begin. One of them was Jun Kazama, a young mother, who was hugging her only and beloved son, Jin. The fairly young Jin has decided to join the crew of the ship, which would take them to 'New World'. Although new, he thought the journey would worth the experience.

"Bye, Mother," Jin smiled at her crying mother.

"Take care," Jun smiled back, hugging her son for the last time, as he was about to set aboard. His cousin, Asuka, came to bid Jin goodbye. She grinned at him, shoving playfully on his shoulder. Jin nodded reluctantly, and left to the ship.

As Jin climbed the wooden board to the ship, he saw a few men talking. They seemed to be discussing about this trip excitedly, so Jin joined them.

"Ready to hoist the cannon?" Steve Fox asked the other guy.

"Right!" the man, named Paul Phoenix, responded. Then he raised his eyebrows at a young man approaching the ship. "Hey, look. Is that Hwoarang?"

"That's him, all right. The old sea dog," Brazilian Eddy Gordo replied.

Jin brightened up. "Captain Hwoarang. I've heard some amazing stories about him." He didn't expect the man to be so young—in fact, Hwoarang could be the same age as him!

"Are you coming on this voyage too?" Eddy and Steve chimed.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." Paul smacked both of them on the head. "You can't fight Indians without Hwoarang."

The red-haired young man smirked at them. "That's right." He climbed up to the deck. "I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

_On the beaches of Virginny_

_There's diamonds like debris_

_There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my Winnie_

_And another one for me_

_And all the rest will go to the Virginia Company_

_To glory, God and gold_

_And the Virginia Company_

A royal carriagearrived at the location. Soldiers and knights lined up in each side of a red carpet that was laid down in the middle of a path leading to the ship. A knight opened the door. Out came a man in his mid-40s. His black hair was slicked back (with gel of some sort), and his intense eyes looked straight firmly. As he passed the knights, he held up his chin arrogantly. Jin frowned. It was his dad, Kazuya Mishima—the successor of Mishima Corporation, the company which sponsored the mission. Behind him, Lee Chaolan walked out of the carriage, carrying a pillow with a tiny pet dinosaur on it.

Kazuya had abandoned Jin and his mother in the past, forcing Jun to raise Jin all on her own. The single mother never complained, though. She still loved Kazuya, no matter how much Jin hated him.

He arrived on the ship, and ordered every crew—not looking at Jin—to get onboard. People waved and bid goodbyes to their loved ones. The journey begins!

The ship was in the middle of the sea, and storm was clouding over.

"Haul on the brace!" Bryan Fury, Paul's closest friend, shouted. "Haul on the brace!"

"Come on, come on! Do your best!" The rest of the crew were trying to grip and hang on to the ship as much as possible to avoid being driven overboard.

"Watch out!"

"Faster! She's taking on more water!" Paul yelled.

"Look out!"

"Hwoarang! Get down here!" Eddy cried to the captain. "The cannons are breaking loose!"

Hwoarang ran to the deck. "Reef the topsails!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Steady on your course. It's all right, Thomas. We'll get her tied off." Hwoarang helped Steve tying the knot of the sail. "Say your prayers, men!"

Jin frantically went to help with the capstan (ship's winch). "Jin, watch it!" However, the wind was too strong… he fell to the sea.

"Help!" he screamed. The water was cold, he started to drown.

"Man overboard!" Hwoarang yelled to the ship's crew.

"Help!"

"Stay your course! He's lost!"

"Help!"

"Pull the pins!" Hwoarang jumped off the ship and dived in the water.

"Aye, sir!"

"Hwoarang! Hwoarang!" Steve yelled out after the redhead.

"Are you crazy?" Paul shouted in disbelief.

"Hang on, Jin! I've got you!" Hwoarang reached Jin.

"Quick! The rope!" Eddy told the other men. He threw the rope to Hwoarang, who grabbed it. "Heave!"

"Come on, lads! Pull!"

"Pull! Pull!"

"Put your back into it!" Paul shouted encouragingly to the crew.

"Pull!"

"Pull!" Steve yelled. "Hang on!" Panting, they dragged Hwoarang and Jin back to the ship successfully. All the men on the deck seemed exhausted, yet relieved.

"There, my lucky lads." Paul grinned.

"Well, that was refreshing." Steve wiped the sweat beads on his forehead.

"Well done, Hwoarang." Eddy handed two blankets for both men for warmth.

"Of course, you'd all do the same for me," Hwoarang replied.

Paul, Steve and Eddy exchanged looks. "Oh, sure, sure. Of course we would! Sure, yes. Yeah, we would. Absolutely!"

Inside a cabin, Kazuya had just been informed by his loyal servant, Lee Chaolan.

"Trouble on deck?"

"Governor Kazuya." Lee Chaolan nodded. "Jin Kazama fell overboard, sir. Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." They walked out to join the bunch.

"Well done, Hwoarang." Kazuya stared at Hwoarang, then at the shivering Jin.

"Thank you, sir." Hwoarang bowed quickly.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World." Kazuya walked to the deck, looking at the ship's crew. Lee followed him with a lantern. "And remember what awaits us there. Freedom, prosperity... the adventure of our lives." As he pronounced these words, the men's eyes glittered. A tiny pet dinosaur Kazuya was holding close to him, named Gon, let out a tiny roar with each word. "You're the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing—not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages—shall stand in our way," he continued. "Carry on, men!"

"A stirring oration, sir." The crew were dismissed.

"I'm sure the men were most exhilarated," Lee spoke up.

"Let us hope so I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Kazuya replied, narrowing his eyes evilly.

Meanwhile, on the deck, Hwoarang and the other men were talking.

"This New World's gonna be great, Hwoarang," Jin grinned. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house... and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him."

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Jin." Hwoarang smiled at the junior. "Leave the savages to me."

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Jin asked curiously.

"Not as much trouble as Hwoarang'll give them!" Paul chirped. He grabbed his rifle and pretended to shoot Indians. "_We'll kill ourselves an Injun_."

"_Or maybe two or three_." Hwoarang took a knife and stabbed it at a wine barrel. The red liquid poured out, and a few men—including Steve and Eddy—joined in, snatching their wine glasses.

"_We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company_." They toasted. Hwoarang and Jin shook their heads and laughed. They made their way to the bow of the ship.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Jin asked.

"Like all the others, I suppose." Hwoarang shrugged. He stretched his arms. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Jin. What could possibly be different about this one?"

_It's glory, God and gold And the Virginia Company_

---------------------------

Behind the mist and clouds, a view of a land was shown far in the distance. Canoes were making their path through the river. Sounds of drums and chants were heard.

_He-ga he-ga ya-h-iye he-ga_

_Ya-hi-ye ne he he-ga_

A tanned man in deerskin clothing blew to a conch shell, letting out a loud alarm. He and a few men ran down the hills, all the way to the village.

_He-ga he-ga ya-h-iye he-ga_

_Ya-hi-ye ne he he-ga_

As they were passing by the cornfield, hundreds of birds swept off the ground. Women and girls who were picking corn smiled, for they knew what was happening. They rushed back to the village, following the men.

_Steady as the beating drum _

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

Men and little boys who were by the riverside, swimming and fishing, put down their fishing rails and put back their clothes on, dashing to the village.

_By the waters sweet and clean _

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the Earth our mother gives_

An old man, with white hair and beard (supposedly a healer), who was transforming smokes from bonfire into countless shapes, surrounded by children, heard the alarm and stopped. A few kids who were playing lacrosse **(A/N: Indian-style lacrosse…?)** dropped their sticks and ran to greet the warriors, who were returning from war.

_Oh, Great Spirit, hear our song _

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

_Seasons go and seasons come steady as the beating drum_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_(He-ga he-ga ya-h-iye he-ga)_

A woman with auburn hair, who was sitting in front of the leading canoe, had a determined expression on her face. Unlike other women of the village, she was wearing a well-fitted head dress, with feathers. In her right hand was a large wooden stick, with ornaments on the top. She was the chief of the tribe. The canoe stopped by the shore, and she stepped off, followed by other Native American men. A teenage girl sprinted to one of the men, hugging him, and they both fell in the water. The warriors laughed, and the chief smiled.

_Steady as the beating drum_

Now all the village people had gathered in front of the chief's tent, talking excitedly. The chief raised her hand, and the villagers were silent. "Cheskchamay—It's good to be home." Villagers clapped. "The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." They cheered and whistled, hugging each other. She smiled, and they were dismissed. The old man approached her.

"Wingapo, Michelle," the man welcomed her, and they hugged.

"Chama wingapo, Wang Jinrei." She returned his hug warmly.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village." Jinrei smiled, motioning to the cheerful villagers. "Look at all the smiling faces." They, indeed, were smiling. Michelle and Jinrei glanced at a man who was hugging his wife and kids happily.

"Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where is my daughter?" she asked.

Jinrei chuckled. "You know Julia. She has her brave father's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her." He gestured a motion at the blowing wind. The gust of wind blew to the mountain. A large waterfall was shown, and a young woman was standing on the rocky surface. She had a chestnut hair, much like Michelle, and an Indian headband with a feather at the back of her head. The wind blew softly around her, as if greeting the girl.

"Julia!" A call of her name alerted her. She looked down at the river, under the waterfall.

"Your mother's back! Come down here!" A young girl of her age with black hair, siting on a canoe, called out for her to hurry down.

"He's back, Roo," Julia smiled at a baby kangaroo that was standing by her side. "Come on, Mokujin!" She yelled at an alive wooden figure **(A/N: Had to include it in this fic!)**, who was munching on raspberries. The two followed her as she ran down the hill. But she stopped. She smiled, turning around, and dashed up the waterfall hill. Without showing any signs of fear, Julia lunged down the waterfall.

"No! Not that…" Her friend cringed, looking at Julia. "…way."

Hands flat by her side, Julia dived into the water successfully. Her black-haired friend, named Xiaoyu, placed her hands on her hips, looking crossed. "Show off."

Unexpected, Mokujin ran and leaped off the hill, imitating Julia. Roo followed him **(A/N: Let's refer Mokujin as a male here!)**, riding on his back. Mokujin closed his eyes proudly—however, as he looked at the bottomless waterfall, he clutched on to Roo. "Uh-oh!" Both fell into the water—successfully—with a loud splash.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was searching for her friend. She looked at the water. No sign of Julia. "Julia! Are you all right?" Still, no sign. She crossed her arms, exasperated. She didn't know that Julia was slowly swimming to the surface. "Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after—" Julia pushed her off the canoe, flipping it upside-down. "—you!" The two landed in the water, under the canoe. "Don't you think we're getting a—a little old for these games?" Xiaoyu asked, coughing. Julia didn't respond, instead sprouting water at her best friend from her mouth, giggling. Xiaoyu gasped. She splashed water at Julia. The two continued to splash water at each other.

On the base of the canoe, Mokujin was climbing back up, with Roo babbling angry words in kangaroo language. He clearly was blaming Mokujin for the unsuccessful dive. To shut him up, the wooden body pushed him off the boat.

"Help me turn this thing over." Julia and Xiaoyu flipped the canoe to its normal position.

"What were you doing up there?" Xiaoyu asked curiously, drying her hair.

"Thinking." Julia squeezed drips of water from her hair. Mokujin came up to the boat. He shook water from his body ignorantly, splashing water on Xiaoyu. "Mokujin!"

Xiaoyu grimaced at the wooden figure. Then she looked at Julia. "About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something... I just don't know what." Julia tossed her hair on her back, putting her head band again.

"You should ask your mother about it," Xiaoyu suggested.

"Maybe I should. Come on, Roo." Julia grabbed the joey (baby kangaroo) from the water. She squeezed Roo' stomach and water sprouted out of the animal's mouth. "Quit playing around. We have to get back."

Back at the village, an assembly was held. Michelle stood at the front, talking. "...faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell." Julia and Xiaoyu joined the crowd quietly, so no one knew they were late. "Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Bruce…" The chief pointed to a firm-looking dark-skinned man standing next to him."…for he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear." Villagers cheered. Jinrei snatched a handful of red powder in a clay bowl he was holding. He made hand prints on Bruce's chest. "He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors..."

"Oh. He is so handsome." Xiaoyu stared dreamily.

"…and the finest among us..."

"Hmph. I especially love his smile," Julia commented sarcastically, looking at Bruce, who looked like he never smiled.

"…destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honour. E-wee-ne-tu," Michelle ended the assembly. Villagers went back to their teepees. Xiaoyu left with her family.

"My daughter." Michelle grinned when she saw Julia.

"Wingapo, Mother." Julia ran to her mother.

"Seeing you gives me great joy," Michelle smiled, and the two hugged.

"I'm so glad you've come home safely."

"Come with me. We have much to talk about." Michelle took hold of her daughter's hand, leading her inside their big teepee. "I want to hear everything you've been doing." Inside, Michelle took off her head dress, and placed her staff by her bed.

"Mother, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting," Julia said.

Michelle looked at her daughter. "Yes, something exciting is about to happen."

Julia was surprised. "Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Bruce has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Michelle smiled proudly.

Julia's smile vanished. "Marry… Bruce?"

"I told him it would make my heart soar."

"But he's so…" Julia peeked outside the teepee. Bruce was standing firmly on the ground, ignoring little boys who were trying to play with him. "…serious."

"My daughter, Bruce will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm."

"Mother, I think my dream is pointing me down another path," Julia said, unsure of the decision.

"This is the right path for you," Michelle said.

"But why can't I choose—" Julia was interrupted by Roo, who was hiding near potteries and clay pots on shelves above her head. He slipped and Julia caught him, but the pot fell to the floor, smashed. Julia giggled at the joey.

Michelle sighed. "Julia, come with me. You are the daughter of the chief." She led Julia out of the tent. "It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream... must someday join the big river." She gestured around the place and the river.

"_As the river cuts his path_

_Though the river's proud and strong_

_He will choose the smoothest course_

_That's why rivers live so long._

_They're steady_

_As the steady beating drum_.

Your grandmother wore this for my wedding." Michelle took out a turquoise necklace from her pocket. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." She tied it around Julia's neck. She smiled. "It suits you."

**How will Julia choose her right path? What will the English settlers do when they arrive at the land? Find out in the next chapter: _New World_.**

**Translations: **

Chama Wingapo: "Welcome, friend"

Wingapo: "Welcome" or "Our word of kindness"

Cheskchamay: "All friends"

E-wee-ne-tu: "Peace"

Translations can be found on Google Search.

**A/N: How do you like it? I've always loved Disney movies, and I think Julia suits Pocahontas' image the best. Drop me a line if you like it. At first I was gonna have Christie play the role of Nakoma and King as Kocoum, but I turned them down because I think Xiaoyu is closer to Julia and Bruce is firm-looking. You can't have King, who always wears a tiger mask, plays the role of the firm-faced Kocoum, can't you? Please review. Happy reading!**


	2. New World

**Pocahontas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _any_ of the characters—they belong to Namco (Tekken) and Disney (Pocahontas).

**Summary: **A group of English settlers, namely Mishima Corporation, embark on a journey in search to discover the 'New World'. The ship lands on a peaceful land, and they start digging in hope to find gold. A brave captain decides to take a look around the place—only to meet a native, the daughter of the chief of her tribe. The two fall in love, and they continue to see each other, despite the warnings given by their friends. But when an unexpected death of a member of her tribe, which results in him being held prisoner, the Indian princess must convince both sides before her true love dies by sunrise.

**A/N: **Right, I know what you're thinking… Disney and Tekken don't go together, right? Well, what if we use the most popular couple and blend their chemistry to create a remake of this tragic and spirited tale? Time and places used are exactly the same as used in the Disney movie—however, dialogues and scripts might be diferrent. Please R & R. Enjoy!

**Note: **Words in _italics_ are meant to be singing/humming. Some Native American language (historically, Powhatan language) words are used here. Translations can be found by the footnote.

Chapter 2: New World

Julia sighed. She was kneeling by the river, looking at the water. Roo and Mokujin joined her. The Indian princess was thinking about her mother's words. To be honest, she didn't like the idea of marrying Bruce. Bruce Irvin, her mother's bravest warrior, was way too firm and—as she's said before—serious.

"She wants me to be steady," Julia told her two friends about Michelle. "Like the river." The three glanced at their reflections on the clear water. But two beavers ruined the image by jumping around and splashing on the water. Julia giggled. "But it's not steady at all!"

"_What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice_," she sang, entering her feet in the water. She got in a canoe that was parked by her side, and start rowing.

"_The water's always changing always flowing_

_But people, I guess can't live like that _

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the river bend?_

_Waiting just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day might send just around the river bend_

_For me_

_Coming for me_." She smiled, and kept on rowing the boat. Then she glanced at the waterfall. "_I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_" Mokujin, who was looking into the waterfall, got hit by a large sardine fish which was falling down. Roo laughed, pointing. Julia grinned and patted Mokujin.

"_For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming_

_Just around the river bend_

_Just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for _

_Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend?_

_Just around the river bend._" She stopped. Mokujin and Roo exchanged looks. The river has been cut into two paths. One steady, and one 'rough'. Julia had remembered her mother's words again.

"_Should I choose the smoothest course?_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Should I marry Bruce_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_" She glanced at the water, and saw the reflection of herself on one side, and Bruce on the other. Her reflection was afraid to return Bruce's hand in marriage.

"_Or do you still_

_Wait for me_

_Dream giver_

_Just around the river_

_Bend_."

Confused, Julia looked at the two different paths, and she rowed the canoe to the smoothest course.

The path took her to a deep, large dark willow with lots of branches and leaves. Julia stopped her canoe in front of the ground under the willow. She got off, followed by Mokujin and Roo.

"Is that my Julia?" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you," Julia answered. She stood in front of the main trunk. Strangely, a form—shaped like an old woman's face—began to take place on the tree. The tree smiled. "Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today. Oh! Why, your grandmother's necklace!" she gasped when she saw the jewelry tied around Julia's neck.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Bruce."

"Bruce?" 'Grandmother' Willow **(A/N: Julia's nickname for the wise-talking tree) **cringed. "But he's _so_ serious."

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's—"

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it." Grandmother Willow smiled. But Julia was interrupted by loud talks of the animals around them, such as rabbits, beavers, squirrels, and birds. "Quiet!" A squirrel climbed on her 'nose'. "QUIET!" This time, all the animals shut up. Roo and Mokujin looked frightened. "Now, child, you were saying." She looked at Julia.

"Well, I'm running through the woods... and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin," Julia said.

"A spinning arrow. How unusual." Grandmother Willow frowned.

"Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster—" Julia said, becoming louder, and Roo and Mokujin followed her words, moving their heads in rotating motion. "—until suddenly, it stops." Roo and Mokujin stopped moving their heads, feeling dizzy.

Grandmother Willow seemed thoughtful. "Hmm. Well, it seems to me... this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" Julia asked.

"Your grandmother asked me the very same question." The tree smiled.

Julia was surprised. "She did? What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen." Soft wind blew around Julia. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

"I hear the wind." Julia closed her eyes.

"Yes. What is it telling you?"

"I don't understand."

Grandmother Willow smiled again, and started singing softly—the wind also seemed to hum with her.

"_Que que natora_

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_."

Julia started to sense something. "It's saying something's coming." She opened her eyes. "Strange clouds?" She climbed on the top of the tree. Roo and Mokujin followed her curiously.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

"What do you see?" Grandmother Willow asked.

Julia emerged from the thick, bushy leaves. A large ship with gigantic white sails was seen in the distance. Her reply was unsure. "Clouds. Strange clouds."

---------------------------

**In the ship**

"Look at it, Lee. An entire new world chock full of gold... just waiting for me." Kazuya looked outside the window of his cabin.

"And scores of adventures waiting for us. Right, Gon?" Lee chuckled, looking at the tiny dinosaur. "Do you think we'll meet some savages?" he asked Kazuya.

Kazuya snorted. "If we do, we shall be sure...to give them a proper English greeting."

"Ooh, gift baskets," Lee said cheerfully, holding a few gift baskets in his hand.

"Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended." Kazuya looked at Hwoarang, who entered the room.

"It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore. Hey there, Gon," Hwoarang patted Gon's head. The dinosaur roared noisily.

"Very well then. Give the order."

"Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go," Hwoarang told him proudly.

About the natives I'm counting on you... to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle." The redhead captain smirked at Kazuya.

"Right. That'll be all, Hwoarang. There's a good man." Kazuya nodded.

"See you, Gon," Hwoarang said, patting the pet on the head again. The tiny dinosaur glared at him.

"The men like Hwoarang, don't they?" Lee asked.

"I've never been a popular man." Kazuya cracked his knuckles.

"I like you," Lee commented innocently.

Kazuya stared at him coldly. "And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me."

"Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's tried—"

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Wiggins. When Heihachi sees the gold these peasants unearth... success will be _mine_ at last."

Meanwhile, the ship's crew were busy anchoring the boat and unpacking. "Wake up! Shake a leg!" "Top off the yardarm!" "It's incredible!" "And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." Words of admiration of the land swept through the group.

"It could look like Kazuya's knickers, for all I care... just as long as I get off this stinkin' boat." Paul yawned, stretching. Steve was flexing his muscles.

"Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it," Eddy told the others.

"Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut," ordered one of the ship's crew. They were tying the ship to the port. "Steady! Steady!"

"Hold up! That's far enough. All right, now. Tie her off," Paul said.

"Here, Hwoarang, tie off this end," Jin said, handing the captain a bit of rope. But he noticed that Hwoarang was gone. "Hwoarang? Hwoarang?"

"What are you doing up there?" Steve called out to the captain, who had climbed up a tree, complete with his armor, rifle and helmet.

"Getting a better look." The redhead grinned to himself when he saw the view of the land. In the bushes behind him, Julia was hiding. She looked curiously at the stranger. Knowing this, Roo decided to investigate further. He ran to catch up with Hwoarang, and bumped to his leg.

"Hey!" Hwoarang turned around unexpectedly, holding out a knife. Then he looked down at the baby kangaroo. He grinned, kneeling down. "Well. You're a strange-looking fellow. Are you hungry? Here you go." He took out a biscuit from his pocket. Roo smelled it, feeling suspicious. "Ah, it's a biscuit. It's food. Well, sort of." Roo gulped it in whole, munching. Hwoarang laughed. "You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight."

Roo tugged on Hwoarang's pants, gesturing to the bushes. Hwoarang looked surprised. "You got a friend back there?" Hearing this, Julia was alarmed. She tried her best not to make a sound, and slowly moving away from her original position. Luckily, as Hwoarang was going to search the bush, Mokujin came out, and distracted him. "Hey! Wh—What? Watch out. What? Get—No. Get—Uh, look out." Mokujin was _not_ going to let the stranger discover Julia.

"Hwoarang, you better get down here. The governor's coming ashore," Eddy shouted.

"All right, all right. I'm leaving," Hwoarang said, annoyed, climbing down the tree. Mokujin scoffed at him. Julia sighed in relief. Roo tilted his head.

Near the ship, Jin approached Hwoarang. "Did you see their skin?"

Hwoarang grinned at him, remembering Roo. "They have hair on their faces like dogs."

In the village, Wang Jinrei had something important to announce. Villagers gathered around. He had formed smokes from a bonfire, and it transformed into the shape of white wolves. These 'creatures' were attacking smokes forming into women and children. People gasped.

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors." Michelle looked very concerned. "Jinrei, what do you see?"

The old man seemed anxious. "These are not men like us... but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun... and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves... consuming everything in their path."

Bruce bravely stepped forward. "Great Michelle, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks!" he said, sounding very determined.

Michelle calmed him down. "Bruce, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

Back at the ship, the English settlers had gotten off the boat and stood in two lines. Kazuya walked out, holding a large flag. He thrust it into the ground.

"I hereby claim this land and all its riches... in the name of His Majesty King James the First... and do so name this settlement Jamestown."

In his cabin, Lee clapped along to the words. "Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir." He went back into the room and continued Gon's luxurious routine self-bath. "Hurry now, Gon. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World." He had placed a large plate of cherries for the pet to eat. Bubbles filled the tiny bath tub. Gon grinned to himself. Lee scrubbed him, and quickly left the room to listen to Kazuya's announcements.

Gon took one cherry, placed it in his mouth, and munched. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Outside the window, Roo was smelling food. He licked his lips when he saw the open window—leading to Gon's bath tub—and the plate full of cherries. Gon took another cherry, but before he could put it in his mouth, Roo fell into the tub. Splashes of water and bits of bubbles hit him on the face. Jaws dropped, Gon could only stare when he saw a strange animal (that is Roo) messing around in his place. Roo took the plate and swallowed the cherries in one gulp. Before leaving, Roo took one piece in Gon's mouth—unchewed—and ate it. The angry dinosaur ran outside, chasing after the joey. Roo quickly climbed to the nearest tree, but Gon tripped. He landed in a puddle of mud, not looking amused.

"Captain Hwoarang, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight," Kazuya smiled at Hwoarang, who was standing on the rock.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir."

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Kazuya asked, slightly taken aback.

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them." Hwoarang disappeared into the forest, taking his bag with him.

Kazuya turned to the men. "Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded." He pointed to various people to give them their jobs.

"Right, sir." The men nodded.

"You men, build the fort. The rest of you, break out the shovels." Kazuya put his hand on Steve and Paul's shoulders. "It's time to start digging."

"Digging?" The two exchanged puzzled looks.

"Why, of course. Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World," Kazuya said, taking out an old Virginia map and laid it on a table. "Gold! Mountains of it." He stabbed the map with a sword, encrusted with jewelries. "Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World... of its most precious resources... but now... it's our turn." He spoke in a singsong voice while the men were admiring the shiny, precious gems crafted on the sword.

"_The gold of Cortés_

_The jewels of Pizarro_

_Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow_

_The gold we find here will dwarf them by far_

_Oh, with all you got in ya, boys_

_Dig up Virginia, boys_

_Mine, boys! Mine every mountain_

_And dig, boys_

_Dig 'til you drop_."

Lee came with a cartwheel full of spades. Kazuya grabbed on each shovel and passed it down to each man.

"_Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys. Shove in a shovel. Uncover those lovely pebbles that sparkle and shine_

_It's gold and it's mine_

_Mine, mine…_"

The men set out to start their digging in the forest, humming. "_Dig and dig and diggety dig and dig and dig and diggety dig…_"

Lee also joined in. "_Hey, nonny, nonny. Hey, nonny, nonny…"_

"_Ooh, how I love it." _Kazuya smirked as he imagined gold flowing out of the carts.

"…_Hey, nonny, nonny. Hey, nonny, nonny.._"

"_Riches for cheap!_" Kazuya sang as a tree was cut down.

"_Hey, nonny, nonny Ho, nonny, nonny…_" Lee continued with a whistle.

"_There'll be heaps of it!_" Kazuya grinned at the view of men digging. "_And I'll be on top of the heap…_"

"_Diggety, diggety, dig!_" The men chanted.

A view of Kazuya in the royal palace was shown—his imagination. He was wearing a glittery, gold cape, making his way to the king's throne.

"_My rivals back home_

_It's not that I'm bitter_

_But think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter_

_The ladies at court will be all a-twitter_

_The king will reward me He'll knight me... No! Lord me_—" As King James was knighting him, Kazuya grabbed his hand and switched positions with the king, and he was standing by the throne! Kazuya laughed to himself, imagining all the glory he would get, especially to mock Heihachi on his face.

"—_It's mine, mine! Mine for the taking_

_It's mine, boys. Mine me that gold!_

_With those nuggets dug…_

_It's glory they'll gimme_

_My dear father Heihachi will probably build me a shrine_."

Gon and Lee joined him, singing. "_When all of the gold…_"

"_Is MINE!_" Kazuya sneered.

"_Dig and dig and diggety dig and dig and dig and diggety dig…_" The men continued their job.

Meanwhile, in the mountain, Hwoarang was exploring. Fascinated by the nature, he began to sing to his own tune. "_All of my life I have searched for a land like this one_. _A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design_." Julia followed him quietly, smiling.

"_Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one_!

_In a land I can claim, a land I can tame_

_The greatest adventure is mine_…" Hwoarang grinned.

"_Keep on working, lads_," Kazuya watched the men.

"_Mine_…" Hwoarang boasted.

"_Don't be shirking, lads_," Kazuya said. "_Mine, boys, mine…_"

"_Find a mother lode, then mine another load_!" Paul, Steve and Eddy chimed in.

"_Mine me that gold_!"

"_Dig, dig and diggety_…" the men sang.

"_Beautiful gold_…"

"_Dig, dig for that gold_

_Make this island my land_…" the men grinned as they kept digging.

"_Make the mounds big, boys _

_I'd help you to dig, boys_

_But I've got this crick in me spine_," Kazuya smirked.

"_This land we behold_…" Hwoarang sang, far in the mountains.

"_This beauty untold_…" Kazuya continued, seeing the trees chopped off.

"_A man can be bold_!" Hwoarang cried loudly, standing on a cliff.

"_It all can be sold_!" Kazuya said.

"_So go for the gold…_" the men said.

"_The gold_…" Kazuya nodded, getting happier by the minute.

"W_hich we know is here…_" the men continued.

"_Is…_"

"_All the riches here…_"

"_Mine_…"

"_From this minute this land…"_

"_Mine…"_

"_And what's in it…_"

"_Is MINE_!" Kazuya Hwoarang and the men all finished off the song with the same two words.

"And_ dig and dig and diggety dig_

_Hey, nonny, nonny _

_It's mine_!"

Kazuya stood on a large rock, holding to the flag pole, smiling.

**Will Kazuya and the men find gold as they expect to? How will Hwoarang encounter Julia for the first time? Find out in the next chapter: _Colors of the Wind._**

**A/N: How do you like it? I've always loved Disney movies, and I think Julia suits Pocahontas' image the best. Drop me a line if you like it. At first I was gonna have Christie play the role of Nakoma and King as Kocoum, but I turned them down because I think Xiaoyu is closer to Julia and Bruce is firm-looking. You can't have King, who always wears a tiger mask, plays the role of the firm-faced Kocoum, can't you? Please review. Happy reading!**


	3. Colors of The Wind

**Pocahontas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _any_ of the characters—they belong to Namco (Tekken) and Disney (Pocahontas).

**Summary: **A group of English settlers, namely Mishima Corporation, embark on a journey in search to discover the 'New World'. The ship lands on a peaceful land, and they start digging in hope to find gold. A brave captain decides to take a look around the place—only to meet a native, the daughter of the chief of her tribe. The two fall in love, and they continue to see each other, despite the warnings given by their friends. But when an unexpected death of a member of her tribe, which results in him being held prisoner, the Indian princess must convince both sides before her true love dies by sunrise.

**A/N: **Right, I know what you're thinking… Disney and Tekken don't go together, right? Well, what if we use the most popular couple and blend their chemistry to create a remake of this tragic and spirited tale? Time and places used are exactly the same as used in the Disney movie—however, dialogues and scripts might be diferrent. Please R & R. Enjoy!

**Note: **Words in _italics_ are meant to be singing/humming. Some Native American language (historically, Powhatan language) words are used here. Translations can be found by the footnote.

Colors of the Wind

Hwoarang had ventured deeper into the forest. He was sure that there might be 'savages' hiding. Or at least, a large campsite they inhabited. Tired, he kneeled by the waterfall. He scooped a handful of water. But he was surprised when he saw someone's reflection, hiding behind the high rocks. He washed his face, and continued to walk.

As he went, Julia followed him. She jumped between the small rocks on the river to catch up with him, who disappeared into the waterfall. Unsuspected, Hwoarang was hiding behind the waterfall, ready to shoot. When he saw Julia's shadowy figure behind the fogs, he jumped out and aimed the rifle at her. Julia stood still, and the two exchanged looks for the first time.

Hwoarang lowered down his weapon, slightly astounded. Julia's eyes showed signs of fear and strangeness. As the captain reached out to her, she turned around and ran.

"No! Wait. Please."

Julia ran, swiftly rushing between trees. She arrived in the river bank, and climbed in her canoe. However, before she could grab the paddle and row, Hwoarang caught up with her.

"Please!"

Surprised, Julia turned around. _He's so fast!_

"Don't run off," Hwoarang walked closer to her. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." He extended his hand to Julia. "Here. Let me help you out of there."

"Mattaque… natorath," Julia responded. Hwoarang sighed.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right." He smiled.

Julia stared at the hand. _It looks friendly_.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

Hearing these words whispered by the wind, Julia smiled. Soft breeze surrounded them. Slowly, she reached out to the hand.

"Who are you?" Hwoarang asked.

Julia closed her eyes.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

"Julia."

"What? What did you say?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Julia."

Hwoarang grinned, placing his hands on his chest. "I'm Hwoarang."

Back to the English settlers, the men were still digging. Kazuya watched them, nodding. "That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere."

Unknown to them, a group of Native Americans, led by Bruce, were hiding in the trees, observing.

"There's more of them down by the ridge," Lei Wulong whispered to Bruce.

"That makes more than a hundred!" Bruce said, gritting his teeth.

"Anything yet?" Kazuya asked.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir," a tall, big man named King answered.

"Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" Paul asked.

"Aye. We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night—" Bryan started, but Kazuya interrupted him.

"—for king and country, I know, I know. And I share your fatigue," the Mishima successor said, munching a piece of chicken drumstick. Bryan glared at him, annoyed. "Mmm, Lee? Lee?"

"Coming!" Lee came over.

"Dispose of this." Kazuya handed the unfinished meat to his servant. Lee grinned at Gon.

"Who's a good doggy, hmm? Who's a good doggy?" he asked playfully. Gon rolled his eyes. "Fetch, boy!" Lee threw the drumstick for Gon to catch, and left. As expected, Gon stayed on the spot. He yawned. But when the pet dinosaur saw figures of Bruce and his group, he started roaring. Kazuya heard him, and quickly shouted to the English settlers.

"Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!"

The men suddenly started to abandon their shovels and ran in directions to get their rifles. "Run!" "Arm yourselves!"

"Make sure every man has a musket!' Kazuya yelled to Lee. "Shoot!" When the bullets missed Bruce and the others, Kazuya started to get mad. "Them, you idiot! Where's that blasted Hwoarang when I need him!"

Jin grabbed a rifle, but as he ran, he clicked the trigger with the weapon facing backwards. It shot Kazuya between his legs, and it hit a barrel. Kazuya turned around, furious. Before he got to tell Jin off, he saw Lei's shadows moving between the trees. He aimed his rifle, and shot.

The shot hit Lei's ribs, and he fell to the ground. Bruce turned around, and ran to his comrade. "Lei!" Unfortunately, Steve had approached Lei. Steve went to kill Lei, but Bruce was fast enough to grab his arm. The two wrestled, and Bruce kicked Steve on the stomach. The British guy groaned in pain. Placing Lei's body on his back, Bruce told the other people. "Back to the village."

"Shut up. Shut up, you fools! They'll be back," Kazuya told the men. "Everyone, back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!"

"Aye, Governor." They left to the ship.

"And you." Kazuya walked over to Jin, who was leaning against a log, holding his rifle. "Learn to use that thing properly," he said coldly. Jin looked down, ashamed. "A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."

In the Native Americans' village, Jinrei was casting spells to heal Lei's wounds. "These beasts invade our shores, and now this," Michelle said, concerned.

Jinrei was muttering words, but stopped. He shook his head, regretfully. "This wound is strange to me." Lei groaned in pain, and other villagers were confused.

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone," Michelle declared determinedly. She turned to Bruce. "Bruce, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight." Bruce nodded, and left.

"These white men are dangerous," the chief continued. "_No one_ is to go near them."

---------------------------

Meanwhile in the banks of the river, Julia and Hwoarang were getting along—clueless to what was happening.

"It's called a helmet," Hwoarang said, as he watched Julia pondering about his helmet, looking fascinated.

"Helmet," Julia repeated, glancing at her own reflection on the shiny helmet.

"So, uh, what river is this?"

Julia didn't look up from the helmet. "Qui-yough-co-hannock."

Hwoarang twitched his eyebrows. "You have the most unusual names here. Julia… Chang."

"You have the most unusual name too. Hwoarang," Julia responded.

Hwoarang grinned, and suddenly Mokujin cut in between the two. "Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Mokujin!" Julia said.

"Well, how do you do, Mokujin?" Hwoarang greeted, extending a hand to Mokujin. The wooden figure tilted his head, confused. Hwoarang laughed. "It's all right. It's just a handshake. Here, let me show you." He turned to Julia.

She didn't shake back. "Nothing's happening."

"Uh, no, no. I need your hand first." Hearing this, Julia slowly offered her hand. Hwoarang took it, and shook. "It's how we say hello."

Julia stared at him, captivated. She sat up straight, and waved her hand in a steady curve motion. "This is how we say hello. Wingapo."

Hwoarang repeated after her, following the hand motion. "Wingapo."

"And how we say goodbye. An-na." Julia waved her hand again.

Hwoarang grinned. "I like hello better." He placed his palm on Julia's. Suddenly Roo kicked him on the knee. Hwoarang frowned. "Yeah. I remember you."

"Roo just doesn't like strangers," Julia smiled.

"Well, I'm not a stranger any more," Hwoarang grinned at the joey. "Hmm. Stubborn little fellow, isn't he?"

Julia nodded at her pet. "Very stubborn." Roo hid his face in embarrassment behind Julia's braids.

Hwoarang was looking at Roo when Mokujin leaped and searched his bag. "Hey!"

"Mokujin, come back here," Julia ordered.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt it." Hwoarang narrowed his eyes at Mokujin. Mokujin opened the bag, found a compass, and ran to the tree. Curious, he knocked the compass on a large rock. Hwoarang's eyes widened. "Hey! What are you doing? Get—"

"Mokujin, bring that back!" Julia ordered again.

Hwoarang remained on his spot. "N-No, it's all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift."

Julia turned to him. "What was that?"

"My compass."

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's all right; I'll get another one in London."

Julia leaned in closer when she heard the name. "London. Is that your village?"

"Yes. It's a very big village." Hwoarang chuckled. _Even though I'm originally Korean_, he thought.

Suddenly Julia seemed very interested in the subject. "What's it like?"

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers... and buildings as tall as trees." Hwoarang moved his hands in the air, making a picture.

"I'd like to see those things," Julia said dreamily.

Hwoarang nodded. "You will."

Julia frowned. "How?"

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. We'll build roads and decent houses and—"

"Our houses are fine," Julia interrupted, slightly taken aback.

Hwoarang sat face-to-face with her. "You think that only because you don't know any better." Julia sulked at this comment, stood up and left. Hwoarang was surprised. "W-Wait a minute. Don't take it tha—" Roo prevented him from chasing after Julia. "Hey. Hey!" After successfully fighting Roo, Hwoarang stood up and ran after Julia, who was already rowing the canoe. "Wait! Wa-Wait!" He blocked her path. "There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?" Julia asked, her eyes widened when she heard the unpleasant word.

Hwoarang scratched his head. "Uh, not that _you_'re a savage."

"Just my people," Julia suggested, clearly not impressed.

Hwoarang shook his head. "No. Listen. That's not what I meant. Let me explain."

Julia forced to row her boat, but the captain was holding it, preventing it from moving. "Let go!"

"No. I'm not letting you leave," Hwoarang gave her a knowing smile. Julia scoffed, and then jumped to a nearby branch, and swiftly leaped to the others. Hwoarang sighed. "Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, uh, you know." He chased her, climbing the tree. "A term for people who are uncivilized."

Julia hung upside down from a branch. "Like me."

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is, is—" Hwoarang tried to explain, trying to balance himself. But when he reached for the closest twig above him, it snapped. As a result, he fell down, hitting tree boughs on the way. "Ow! Ouch!" He landed on the grass, and his helmet hit him on the head. "Yeow!"

Julia jumped down from the tree. She lifted up the helmet. "What you mean is 'not like you'."

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know_

_You don't know." _Julia walked away. Hwoarang followed her in curiosity.

Julia stood on a cliff, grabbing a long stick and pierced it to the ground._ "You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim._" She walked over to a rock._ "But I know every rock and tree and creature. Has a life, has a spirit. Has a name."_

Hwoarang raised his rifle, aiming at a huge bear **(A/N: Yep, it's Kuma)**. Before he could shoot, Julia lowered it down. Hwoarang looked at her._ "You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you."_ They saw the bear and his cubs in a cave. _ "But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."_ The cub in Hwoarang's hands smacked his helmet.

Julia turned to look at the sky._ "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors…_

_Of the wind." _She grabbed Hwoarang's hands. The two circled in the wind, and jumped down the waterfall.

Afterwards, they were running among the trees. It was Hwoarang's turn to be fascinated. _"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_." They rolled down a field of sunflowers. Julia smiled. _"And for once, never wonder what they're worth."_

The next thing Hwoarang knew, they were in a river. At this point, they were swimming to the surface. _"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends." _They splashed out of the water.

"_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_."

The two had an eagle each on their arm. They lifted their arms, and the birds flew toward the peak of a sycamore tree. _"How high does the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down then you'll never know."_

By this time, they were standing on the cliff again, wind breezing on their face.

"_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."_ They glanced at the sunset.

Julia walked to a rock, and scooped a handful of dirt. She sang to Hwoarang, _"You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint_

_With all the colors…_

_Of the wind_."

Hwoarang opened his hands, accepting the dirt. The two stared at each other until Julia's melodious voice faded away. The two placed their palms against each other, as if in trance.

But this moment of silence was broken by a sound of beating drums. Julia let go of her hand, turning to her village's direction. She looked terrified.

"What is it?" Hwoarang asked.

"The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here," Julia replied, walking away. But Hwoarang grabbed hold of her hand.

"I want to see you again."

"I can't." Julia shook her head.

"Please, don't leave," he insisted, not letting go of her hand.

Julia's face showed a hint of regret. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

She left. Hwoarang couldn't say anything. He sighed as he watched her leave.

**Will Julia and Hwoarang get the chance to see each other again? Find out in the next chapter: _The Council Meeting._**

**Translations: **

Mattaquenatorath: "I don't understand you"

**A/N: How do you like it? I've always loved Disney movies, and I think Julia suits Pocahontas' image the best. Drop me a line if you like it. At first I was gonna have Christie play the role of Nakoma and King as Kocoum, but I turned them down because I think Xiaoyu is closer to Julia and Bruce is firm-looking. You can't have King, who always wears a tiger mask, plays the role of the firm-faced Kocoum, can't you? Please review. Happy reading!**


	4. The Council Meeting

**Pocahontas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _any_ of the characters—they belong to Namco (Tekken) and Disney (Pocahontas).

**Summary: **A group of English settlers, namely Mishima Corporation, embark on a journey in search to discover the 'New World'. The ship lands on a peaceful land, and they start digging in hope to find gold. A brave captain decides to take a look around the place—only to meet a native, the daughter of the chief of her tribe. The two fall in love, and they continue to see each other, despite the warnings given by their friends. But when an unexpected death of a member of her tribe, which results in him being held prisoner, the Indian princess must convince both sides before her true love dies by sunrise.

**A/N: **Right, I know what you're thinking… Disney and Tekken don't go together, right? Well, what if we use the most popular couple and blend their chemistry to create a remake of this tragic and spirited tale? Time and places used are exactly the same as used in the Disney movie—however, dialogues and scripts might be diferrent. Please R & R. Enjoy!

**Note: **Words in _italics_ are meant to be singing/humming. Some Native American language (historically, Powhatan language) words are used here. Translations can be found by the footnote.

The Council Meeting

"All right! This one's ready to hoist!"

"Two on each side. Ready now. Push!"

"Watch it. It's slippery!"

"Come on, lads. It's only a little picket fence," Bryan commented. It was raining, but the men were busy building up tents and setting up large fence around their campsite.

"Steady. Steady." Paul added. "There you go. That'll keep everything out, eh, Hwoarang?" Wiping the sweat on his forehead, he turned to the red-headed Korean.

"Something wrong, Hwoarang?" Jin asked curiously.

The captain turned around. "What?"

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days."

Eddy laughed. "Oh, he's just mad that he missed all the action."

"Ah, don't worry, man. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians," Bryan said, patting Hwoarang on the back.

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time, eh, mates?" Steve grinned to his friends. He grabbed a musket and hummed. "_We shot ourselves an Injun or maybe two or three_."

"All right, you howling nutter, get to work!" Paul growled, kicking Steve on the butt. Steve scowled.

"Come on, Paul. It's just a little fun," he complained, rubbing his sore bottom.

Paul rolled his eyes, and continued sarcastically, "Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun, right?" He gestured at the dirt on their hands and feet. "Look at us. No gold, no food. While Kazuya sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam." He pointed to a larger tent in the corner.

Kazuya scrunched up the map in his hands. "I am doomed!" he groaned. "I should be wallowing in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!" Scratching his head, he smoothed out the map, and focused on their location. "Think. Think! It's got to be around here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and the swamps. And nothing! Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?"

The tent doorflap opened so suddenly, and a flash stroke the sky for a split second. Kazuya turned around, and jumped.

It was Lee, and he had an arrow stabbed through his head! "I—I—" He fell weakly, and stood up while pulling out the 'arrow' which turned out to be a fake one, strapped around his silver hair. "I made it myself," he grinned proudly.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, mad. "Take that silly—" He went on to take the arrow from Lee's hand, but his expression turned firm. "Of course! The Indians." It seemed like an idea had struck him. "Lee, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?"

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?"

"It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them," Kazuya said, putting on his jacket. "Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" He looked outside, and stared at Jin. "You there! Where's Captain Hwoarang?"

Jin responded, "Well, he's gone."

Kazuya exploded. "Well, then go get him for heaven's sake!"

"What if we run into the Indians?" Jin asked.

"That's what guns are for." Kazuya narrowed his eyes. "Now arm yourselves and get moving!"

**In the village cornfield…**

"Julia."

Michelle checked on her daughter, who was busy harvesting ripe corns with Xiaoyu. "You should be inside the village."

Julia smiled reassuringly. "We'll be all right."

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive," Xiaoyu grinned.

Michelle smiled. "Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off."

"Yes, Mother," Julia responded.

"When I see you wear that necklace... you look just like your grandmother," Michelle added, sighing.

Julia's eyes dropped. "I miss her." Xiaoyu looked at her sympathetically.

"But she is still with us." Michelle gestured to the wind. "Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday they will look to you as well."

"I would be honoured by that," Julia said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Bruce." With that, Michelle left.

As Julia watched her mother's departure, Xiaoyu placed her hands on her hips. She was frowning. "All right. What is it?"

Julia turned around, surprised. "What?"

"You're hiding something." Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes.

Julia shook her head. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Julia, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Just as Xiaoyu was begging Julia to tell her, Hwoarang stepped out of the corn plants. Her eyes widened. "Julia, look! It's one of them! I'm going to get—" Before she could say anymore, Julia placed her hand on Xiaoyu's mouth, gagging her.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked in a whisper, clearly not believing her eyes.

"I had to see you again," Hwoarang responded, smiling innocently.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu mumbled in disbelief.

"Julia. Julia?" It was Bruce. And from the sound of his footsteps, he was heading their way!

Julia released Xiaoyu. "Please, don't say anything. Quick, this way." She and Hwoarang slipped into the corn trees and disappeared.

Xiaoyu was agape. "But—"

"Xiaoyu." Bruce stared at her.

"Huh?"

"Where is Julia?"

Xiaoyu bit her mouth, but pretended to keep harvesting corns. "I— haven't seen her," she replied.

Bruce sighed. "Julia can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there." As he said this, Xiaoyu glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Tell her that. She listens to you." With this, he left.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes skeptically. "Huh. Sure she does." She took her basket and left the cornfield.

---------------------------

"This place is incredible."

Julia was showing Hwoarang around, and already the captain was amazed at his surroundings. He and Julia were at Grandmother Willow's place.

"And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold," Hwoarang muttered to himself.

"Gold?" Julia asked. "What's gold?"

Hwoarang turned to her. "You know, it's, uh—it's, it's yellow." He was struggling to give Julia descriptions of gold, gesturing with his hands. "It comes out of the ground. It's really valuable."

Julia smiled. "Oh! Here, we have lots of it. Gold." She searched her purse and took out a corn.

Hwoarang smirked. "No. Gold is this." He took a gold coin from his bag.

Julia narrowed her eyes a he sight of the object. "Hmm. There's nothing like that around here."

"No gold?" Hwoarang confirmed, a bit surprised.

"Not that I've seen."

The redhead guy laughed to himself. "All this way for nothing. Well, those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" Julia asked.

"Some of them might."

"Will you go home?" As she was asking this, Julia's face showed a hint of fear and sadness.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to." Hwoarang shrugged. "I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here," Julia smiled.

"What was that?" Hwoarang asked, suddenly cautious.

"Did you see something?"

Hwoarang shook his head, looking tired. "No. No. I just, uh—I— I didn't see anything, did I?"

Julia held back a laugh. "Look again."

"_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

Hello, Hwoarang." The centre of the old willow tree began to form into a face.

Hwoarang frowned. "Julia, that tree is talking to me."

"Then you should talk back."

"Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite," Grandmother Willow said. Roo and Mokujin exchanged doubtful looks.

"Say something," Julia urged him.

"What do you say to a tree?" Hwoarang asked, confused.

"Anything you want," Julia replied, pushing the redhead in front of the tree.

Hwoarang scratched his head, awkward. "So. uh—"

"Come closer, Hwoarang." Grandmother Willow used her branch to draw him closer. She peered closely. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome too."

"Oh, I like her," Hwoarang said, grinning.

"I knew you would." Julia grinned back.

"Hwoarang! Hwoarang! Where are you, mate?" It was Paul and Steve! They'd been sent to search for Hwoarang, who'd been missing.

"We can't let them see us," Hwoarang said.

"Quick! Over here." Grandmother Willow dragged them behind the tree, unseen to both men.

"This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere," Steve shivered.

"Aye. Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot," Paul said. As soon as he said this, Grandmother Willow raised one of her roots off the ground and tripped him over.

"Watch your feet, you big oaf!" Paul yelled angrily.

"It wasn't me. It was the tree," Steve defended himself.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course! The tree just felt like lifting its roots and—" As he was saying this, Grandmother Willow lifted her roots again, right in front of their very own eyes.

Paul and Steve exchanged terrified looks. "Let's get out of here." Grandmother Willow slashed their butts with her vines—"Run!"—sending the two running for their lives.

"But what about Hwoarang?"

"He's a big lad. He can take care of himself!" The two seemed to forget all about Hwoarang's safety.

Hwoarang sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"There's still some snap in these old vines," Grandmother Willow commented.

Hwoarang turned to Julia. "I'd better get back before they send the whole camp out after me."

"When will I see you again?" Julia asked.

"Meet me tonight. Right here." He two exchanged quick hugs, and Hwoarang left with Mokujin following after him.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years," Grandmother Willow said.

Julia sighed. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again," Grandmother Willow smiled at her.

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing," Julia said.

"Perhaps it's your dream."

Julia looked at the tree. "My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Hmm."

**Back in the village…**

"The warriors are here!" One of the villagers announced. People crowded around at the warriors from neighbouring villages who just arrived.

Julia tried to blend in with the crowd, but Xiaoyu caught her. "Julia, are you crazy? What were you doing with one of them?" she began questioning the chief's daughter.

But she was interrupted. "There you are."

Julia turned around. "Bruce."

Bruce placed his hand on Julia's shoulder, motioning to the warriors. "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons."

Michelle greeted the neighbouring chief, Marshall Law, and his son, Forest. "Now that we are joined by our brothers... we will defeat this enemy," she announced to her people. After this, she dismissed the villagers.

Julia joined her. "Mother, I need to speak with you."

Michelle put up her hand. "Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering."

"We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way."

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us."

Julia was worried. "But maybe we should try talking to them."

"They do not want to talk," Michelle shook her head regretfully.

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

Michelle started, "Julia—"

"Wouldn't you?" Julia pressed on.

The chief sighed. "Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple any more." She led the Laws into her teepee.

---------------------------

At the English settlers' campsite, Jin was on patrol. He was doing his job very carefully. He didn't want to fail Kazuya anymore. When he heard a snapping twig, he raised his musket in the speed of lightning.

It was Hwoarang. "Easy, Jin. It's me."

Jin sighed in relief. "Oh, Hwoarang. I could've killed you."

Hwoarang shook his head. "Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well." He patted Jin on the back.

"Hwoarang, there you are!" Eddy cried.

"We were looking all over for you," Steve chimed in.

"Hwoarang! Where have you been?" Kazuya joined in, trailed by Lee.

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir."

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle."

Hwoarang was alarmed. "What battle?"

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all."

"No! You can't do that," Hwoarang raised a finger as a warning.

Kazuya twitched his eyebrows. "Oh, can't I?"

"Look, we don't have to fight them."

"Hwoarang, what's gotten into you?" Jin asked, surprised.

"I met one of them," Hwoarang confessed.

"You what?" Paul asked.

"A savage?" Bryan added in disbelief.

"They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers," Hwoarang continued, and searched his bag. "And look. It's food." He took out the corn.

"What is it?"

"It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure."

"I like gruel," Lee, standing behind Kazuya, commented.

Kazuya was pessimist. "They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us, all of us!" he told the men. "They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold," Hwoarang stated matter-of-factly.

"No gold?" Paul and Bryan looked at each other, shocked.

Kazuya looked sceptical. "And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" he asked Hwoarang mockingly.

"Yes."

The governor exploded. "Lies! Lies! All of it! Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society."

"But this is their land!" Hwoarang protested.

"This is_ my_ land!" Kazuya snapped back. "I make the laws here. And I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian... without killing him on sight will be tried for treason... and hanged!"

**Kazuya has set the laws… will Hwoarang bound to cross it to see Julia again? Find out in the next chapter: _Captured._**

**A/N: How do you like it? I've always loved Disney movies, and I think Julia suits Julia' image the best. Drop me a line if you like it. At first I was gonna have Christie play the role of Nakoma and King as Kocoum, but I turned them down because I think Xiaoyu is closer to Julia and Bruce is firm-looking. You can't have King, who always wears a tiger mask, plays the role of the firm-faced Kocoum, can't you? Please review. Happy reading!**


End file.
